


That's No Pokemon

by ThePurpleShogun



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Disasters, Gen, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleShogun/pseuds/ThePurpleShogun
Summary: Blossom sees a weird looking blob at the pet store. She sneaks it home. Disaster ensues. Characters owned by Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	1. Undiscovered Species

**Author's Note:**

> Cute smol blobbo <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an Eldritch Abomination in the pet store. Blossom wants it.

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! A perfect place to take care of a pet! Dogs, cats, birds, fish, and- OH GOODNESS WHAT IS THAT?! 

Blossom's face is practically squished up against the glass. She grins ear to ear, marveling at the mysterious, pitch black substance. Strange. It's usually Bubbles who gushes over all the little animals. Even the not so cute ones, like this lifeless blob of bubbling tar all the other animals seem hellbent on avoiding. But apparently there is a certain charm about it. The other Powerpuff's just don't seem to get it.

Bubbles floats over, baffled. "Blossom, what is it?" She squeaks. 

Buttercup floats over soon afterward. "Yeah… isn't that, like, a lifeless pile of stinky goo?" 

The Red Powerpuff Girl only continues to watch the black blob. "I think it isn't as lifeless as we think. Look." She points her mitt to the bubbles that form on the goo. 

Buttercup shakes her head, unconvinced. "It looks like Chemical X, Blossom." 

"Yeah, it does!" Bubbles chirps in agreement.

"It does!" 

The Girls grin in unison. "Look Professor! What is it?" Bubbles inquires.

"Yeah, it's weird. Kinda just sits there and… and makes bubbles… and wobbles. Like pudding." Buttercup adds.

The Professor scratches his chin, then kneels down and gets a good look at the bizarre creature. He takes the pipe out of his mouth. 

"I'm not sure, Girls. Maybe it's an undiscovered species. Ooo, how exciting!!!" 

Blossom smirks. The Professor's soft spot for science can be her secret weapon. He'll let her have a pet if he can make a scientific discovery! 

"Well, Professor…" She begins. "If we take it with us and give it a good home, maybe you CAN make a big scientific discovery! I can see it now! Blobbus… Utoniumus! Its scientific name!" 

The Professor chuckles, patting Blossom's head. She readjusts her big, red bow soon afterward. "That would be incredible, Blossom, but I'm not sure if we all can take care of a pet. Especially one that we don't know anything about. We don't want it to die on us. And besides, we were just looking today. It's also time to go home. The pet store closes in a couple minutes." He takes the Commander and Leader of the POWERPUFF Girls by the hand. "Let's go Girls." 

The four quietly walk out, but Blossom keeps her eyes on the strange critter. It continues to bubble and wobble. It DOES kind of remind her of pudding, she thinks. And it looks so lonely. She doesn't know how it sees the world, or if it can even see at all, but it is sad to think that if it can, it knows it is unlike anything else in the entire pet store. Blossom frowns as the critter is finally out of sight. She has to do something. 

...It doesn't take her long to come up with a plan. 

"W-wait! Professor! I gotta use the restroom." She shouts abruptly. Professor Utonium stops. 

Buttercup smacks her lips. "No you don't, Blossom. You're just trying to- oof!" 

The Red Powerpuff elbows her in the ribs hard. "I do to! And I'll only be a minute. Wait here." 

She zips back inside before anyone can say anything else, leaving her famous red trail behind her as she flies. She is happy the black creature's cage is towards the back, and out of her sister's and the Professor's sight. It take her little to no time to get back to its cage. She floats there staring at it for a moment. This situation is oddly familiar. 

Blossom thinks back to when the Professor wanted those golf clubs for Father's Day. Nobody couldn't afford it. So she…

The Red Powerpuff frowns. She can't steal again. It's wrong. But… but the little black blob looks so sad. Maybe it's why it doesn't do much besides bubble and wobble in place. Maybe it is depressed. Blossom feels torn. She shouldn't steal. But maybe… maybe this is a rescue mission. 

...Yes. A rescue mission. And it isn't like she can get caught this time. This will be HER little creature. And it is so quiet. And it probably doesn't do much. It will be an easy critter to hide. Blossom smiles to herself. She looks left and right. And with no small amount of stealth, she unlatches the top of its cage, and lowers her mitt into the cage. 

"Hi there, blob." She whispers. "I'll get you out of here. You'll like it back at our place." She wiggles her mitt a little, enticing the wobbling goo to get on. "Come on. Don't be scared. I'm nice. It's what I'm made of! More on that story later." 

It only continues to pulse organically. Blossom feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She is talking to a blob of goo. It probably isn't even living, but just seems like it. She sighs heavily. She shouldn't get in trouble over something like this. She doesn't want to do community service again. But just as she begins to draw her hand back…

...Blink, blink. 

She nearly screeches. Her heart slams in her chest. It. Has. Eyes. And it blinked. They remind her of googly eyes, with red irises. It blinks slowly again. Owlishly. And then, a single, weak tendril stretches up toward her mitt, and wraps around her wrist. 

The first thing Blossom thinks, as it secures its hold, is its touch is as light as a feather. The second thing she thinks, immediately following the first, is that this blob is powerful beyond measure. She suddenly remembers that she is on a timer. Her sisters will get suspicious if she takes too long. And so will the Professor. She hastily gathers the little Eldritch Abomination up with her other mitt, slides it into her backpack, and watches it wobble as it settles toward the bottom. She races back outside. 

Blossom laughs a tad nervously. "Ahaha! I… I wouldn't have made it home!" She rubs the back of her neck.

Buttercup and Bubbles exchange suspicious glances. "Uh huh." 

The Professor isn't even suspicious at all. "Well alright then, Blossom, let's go." 

Blossom nearly has a heart attack when she feels a small kick on her back, followed by the sound of frantic rustling. She slams her mitts over her backpack in an instant, which, of course, gets Bubbles' and Buttercup's attention. 

"You okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asks, rather concerned. 

The Red Powerpuff cackles. "Yes! Of course! Why?" 

"Because you are acting like YOU SNUCK SOMETHING IN YOUR BACKPACK?" Buttercup snarls, raising her voice on purpose so the Professor can hear. 

Blossom blanches. "I never… I wouldn't-!"

But the Girls hear the Professor sigh. "Come on now, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. You all have homework. It's getting late." 

"Okay, Professor…" The Girls grumble in unison. 

Buttercup shoots Blossom a nasty look before she zooms off. Bubbles just looks concerned, but lets it go. And Blossom wipes the sweat from her brow. 

...Hiding this blob might be a little harder than she anticipated. But she's the smart one. She'll figure something out. What could possibly go wrong?????


	2. Bath Time!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blobbo gets a bath. He gives Blossy a hard time about it, though!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan theories are so fun. What if Aku really is Chemical X? Also, so no one is confused, blob Aku looks like he does when Jack defeats him once and for all... I guess he kinda looks like a Pacman Ghost? *shrug*

Blossom soon comes to find the blob is an ornery little thing. And clearly alive. And freakishly intelligent. It is Friday night, and she decides it is a great time to destress with a bath. Only instead of her taking the bath, she decides it's a great idea to give her new little blob a bath. 

...But blobbo thinks differently. 

"Aw, don't worry! Baths are fun!" Blossom exclaims. "Look. You can pretend you're a little sailor on the sea." She places the goo in a toy boat, and gives it a tiny push. It extends its black tendrils carefully, exploring its new surroundings. It cautiously touches the bath water, and its ebony skin ripples. It seems to be relaxing. 

...That is, before it takes a flying leap, and goes splat on Blossom's face. She holds back a scream with all the might she can muster, and pries it off. 

"Bad boy!" She scolds it, giving it a firm tap on its squishy head. "Don't you want to be clean?" 

Apparently not. It hisses wrathfully. And it bristles. As in, it forms spikes out of its blobby essence as it arches, it's googly eyes narrowed. Blossom puts her mitts on her hips firmly. 

"Well like it or not, blob, you have to get a bath. Now come here." She leaps forward in an attempt to grab it, but it pounces yet again, and lands on the bathroom counter. It growls now, and Blossom sees, much to her surprise, it has formed a green mouth, with huge, frightening, curved fangs, like the kind on a Japanese mask. Furthermore, it has grown a long, red, ragged goatee, and eyebrows of flame. She shakes her head, flabbergasted. 

"...You're a strange little thing, aren't you?" She floats up. Its fierce eyes are locked on her. "But I see now. You are afraid of water because you have fire eyebrows." 

It makes a baffled noise, like it is offended that anyone dared to even think it knew what fear was.

"I won't submerge your head. I'll just get a towel for your shiny dome." She picks the Eldritch Abomination up again, and it sulks like a petulant child. She giggles. "Now, don't jump. Be good." 

It snorts, and smoke spews out of its red nostrils. Blossom boops it on the nose. "Now. It's your choice. See, I use strawberry soap, Buttercup uses lime, and Bubbles uses blueberry. They are my sisters. You saw them at the store." Blossom wrings the washcloth out over the critter's head so it can get wet. "I promised you I'd tell you about how I am made of everything nice. See, my sisters and I are scientific experiments. Our Dad, Professor Utonium, wanted to create the perfect little girls. So he mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice into a concoction… but he accidentally got Chemical X in there. Somehow, that is why we were born. Funny. Chemical X looks alot like you." 

The critter listens. Its eyes are cute and Muppet like again. It jiggles slowly. It is relaxed. Blossom smiles. "See, this isn't so bad. Now here, which do you like?" She presents each soap to the blob, and it is instantly attracted to green, like its face. Blossom squinches up her face in disgust. 

"...You know, there was this time Buttercup was hellbent on not taking a bath. She stunk so bad even monsters wouldn't go near her. But now, she can't resist this lime soap. Anything to keep her from stinking, I guess. Although I don't like lime." She squeezes the bottle carefully on top of blobbo's head in a perfect, bright green, cupcake like swirl. It glances upward, and then glowers at her. 

Blossom smacks her lips. "Oh, lighten up. You look great!" She chirps. "But just wait 'til you try the foot stone… your tentacles are going to look FABULOUS!!!!" 

...The poor Eldritch Abomination looks nothing short of terrified. But it supposes, if it wishes to get business done, it has to deal with this kind of crap until the time is right to strike…


	3. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom sneaks a midnight snack. She has a chat with goo boi while she's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention I have a deviantart. Same name on there as well. Just putting that out there. Enjoy the chapter. Just something cute.

Buttercup is the temperamental one. Bubbles is the crybaby. They have their flaws, but everyone thinks Blossom is the flawless one of the trio. But even good girls have their dark side. A secret dark side. And her secret? She sneaks out of bed in the middle of the night for a midnight snack. She remembers the Professor had ordered a half cheese, half pineapple pizza with extra thick crust. It is calling to her like the sea calls to sailors. And so, as stealthily as a ninja, she crawls out of bed, and heads towards the kitchen. 

...But a deep, monotone, eerie buzz fills the air. Her sisters don't hear it. Nobody does. Then again, she is the only person who is awake. She wonders if it is the air conditioner. She wonders if it is the tv. She wonders if it is their phone. She checks each, but all of them are as silent as the grave. Blossom scratches her head in confusion. Maybe it's just in her head… like that tinnitus stuff the Professor told them about once. But whatever. Blossom continues down the stairs, and having done this many times, she skillfully makes it to the fridge without error. 

But that buzzing is even worse down here. Blossom suddenly realizes there is somewhat of a tone to it. But the sound seems to come from nowhere. It isn't the fridge. The washer and dryer aren't on. So she only shrugs. It is midnight, after all, and she doesn't want anyone to find out her secret if she has to fight a monster. She then opens the fridge, snatches a piece of pizza, and then goes to shut the door.

...She barely manages to throw her mitts over her mouth to stifle a surprised scream. In the light of the refrigerator, a horrific shadow is cast across the floor that completely covers hers. It is of a massive beast, with six tall and proud chevron shaped horns. Huge, stark white, orb like circles are placed where its eyes are supposed to be. Its mouth is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, but reveals fearsome fangs, like that of an oni. The Leader and Commander of the Powerpuff Girls furrows her brows. No monster gets in this house and lives to tell the tale! Well… actually they do, but it isn't until about three to five years later that they get to tell their story. But anyways. 

Silent as a mouse, she floats upward. She plans to use her ice breath and freeze the sucker, so he can't scream. And the Police Department isn't that far. She can just drop him off there and the cops will thaw him out. She takes a deep breath. And then, she whips around…

And almost shrieks again. 

"...Blob?" 

It's almost comical. The little black goo ball sits on the refrigerator door like he's a King sitting on his throne, his head held high and his posture nothing short of perfect. He looks annoyed and tired, like he has been woken up from an ice cream dream. And that might be true, considering his already wild red beard is even more of a wiry mess. Blossom laughs quietly, and reaches for him. 

"Don't do that!!!" She whispers. "You almost made me get caught! And you almost got frozen. I always have a midnight snack, but no one knows." 

Blobbo boi only snorts in reply, nothing short of cranky. He looks absolutely adorable. 

Blossom giggles again. "How did you even get out of the jar? I told you I wanted you to stay in there. Everyone will just assume Ms. Keane let me borrow a bottle of ink." 

The critter blinks silently. And, as if to show her how he escaped, he creates a tentacle, and taps Blossom where her nose should be, and then draws it back into himself. 

Blossom shakes her head, astonished yet again by the creature. "Oh… that's right. You… you can form things out of your body… wait. Did you… are those…?!" 

The Red Powerpuff pats the top of his head, just so she can believe they are really there. They are surprisingly sharp and hard. 

...Blob has grown horns. Six, chevron shaped horns. 

"...You have all kinds of hidden surprises, don't you?" She asks, full of wonder. 

He only wobbles in response, and gives her a fang filled smile that's almost impossibly wide. 

Blossom laughs. "You understand every word I am saying. And you escaped the jar by yourself. You're smart. Very smart. I'm going to have to figure out how to keep you in that bottle so I don't lose you." 

Blob rolls his eyes. As if anything can hold back the almighty power that is he! But he soon finds the girl is heading over to a table, which she places him on, and then sits down. She begins to wave something in front of his face. Something yellow. He bristles a little. How dare she think she can force him to sample this mortal food! He is a dark god! A King! The Master of All Masters! The… ah, forget it. If he wants his plan to work, he has to suck it up. 

...Doesn't mean he can't give the foolish a girl a hard time, though. 

"Oh, stop bouncing around! It's a pineapple. A lot of people hate pineapple pizza. I don't mind it. But sometimes I like to pluck off the pineapple and eat it seperate." She sets the fruit down in front of the obsidian critter. "Just try it. You might like it. Or not. My sisters and I hate shrimp. We'll never like that. But you will never know if you like or dislike something if you don't try it."

Exasperated, he whips out a tendril and snatches up the pineapple, just so the girl will quit babbling. But it appears NOTHING will make the child shut up. 

"See, it's not so bad!" Blossom exclaims.

Gooball only chews. Very irritably. 

Blossom giggles, chewing her pizza. "You and I are alike. Cute and smart. In different ways, of course, but similar." 

That statement couldn't be further from the truth, the blob thinks, but he angles his horns towards the child so that he can listen better. 

"Bubbles is sweet. Blossom is the tomboy. I am the smart one and the Leader. But all of us are just as good at defeating monsters as each other. That is why we are a team." 

Blob braces himself for a whole stereotypical speech on teamwork. He's not sure how much longer he can take this. But he has to be patient. He has to be…

"It gets hard sometimes, though. My sisters and I fight sometimes. We have our differences. But we always apologize when we solve our issues. When we do something wrong." Blossom seems to be talking to herself more than him, now. "Usually it is Buttercup and Bubbles that get into arguments. And I am the one that breaks it up. But that doesn't mean I'm perfect. I do wrong sometimes, too. It seems like when someone is a superhero, it's like you have to be a goody two shoes. Like… you aren't allowed to mess up. But I'm as much as a Kindergartener as I am a superhero. Kids mess up and do crazy things sometimes. But people don't look at them all weird and stuff when they mess up. But if I mess up… if my sisters mess up… it's like taboo." 

Oh… if only she knew, the blob thinks. Being good isn't exactly up his alley. In fact, it is against everything he stands for. It is the very opposite of his own name! And what is it with all these heroes and this conscience nonsense?! Bah!!! It is madness. But he remains docile… as docile as someone of his wicked personality can be. 

He suddenly finds himself being picked up yet again. He has grown used to that. But what he has not grown accustomed to is… whatever this is. He makes a surprised noise. The girl has pressed him close to her, and squeezes him tightly… not painfully, but tightly. What is this foolishness?! 

"I guess what I am talking about is expectations." Blossom says. "We are supposed to be the perfect little girls. We are super heroes. We are role models. But people don't realize WE are people too. And children, at that. There is a part of us that wants to do a little bad. There is a part of us that messed up, even if we don't mean to. But why the stares? Why on the front cover of the newspaper? Why an entire broadcast of our screw ups? Why can't we just be normal? Kids mess up everyday and there isn't a whole announcement about it." 

Blobbo frowns, suddenly deep in thought. His senses are keen like a beast's, so he knows the girl is starting to get emotional. He is reminded of the time he told all those fairy tales about himself to make the kids adore him. He is a King, after all, he ought to be their Hero! But now is not the time to tell stories. Hell, as far as this girl knows, he is a creature incapable of speech! But he is not good about dealing with people's feelings. It is hard enough to deal with his own. But he knows he needs to keep the girl from crying before he flips out. So he simply makes a tentacle and silently begins to pat the back of her mitt. 

She hasn't wept yet, but she is sniffling. Blossom stops though, when she realizes the blob is somewhat awkwardly patting her mitt to calm her nerves. She hugs him a bit tighter, making him squeak. 

"Thanks. Sometimes it's nice to have someone who will listen. I swear most of that was venting. I like being a hero, but… you know… it isn't easy. That's all. We should probably get back to bed. And I need to find a jar you can't get out of. C'mon blob, let's go." 

It is then Blossom floats back up the stairs. But she fails to notice that deep, dark, droning noise stopped...


	4. Art Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has an art project. Blob helps a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an artist, and my artistic side had to come out somehow. I love arranging my markers, crayons, paints ect. by color.

"Ms. Keane says we have to draw someone we love…" Blossom starts babbling to the blob. She gathers up some paper and crayons. "I think she forgets that she gives us that project a lot. We've done it a few times. I did my sisters, I did the Professor, I even drew Ms. Bellum and the Mayor." She sits down at her work table, and pours out the crayons. "Luckily no matter how many times she gives us the project, I will never run out of people to draw." 

The goo swears nausea crashes over him like a tidal wave. All this talk of love, love, love! It makes him sick!!!! It's so weak and mushy and disgusting and pointless. Love is too much work for all that is hyped up to be. He distracts himself by organizing the crayons by color. Anything to keep himself from puking. 

Blossom pats his horns. "You are something else. I don't know how many times I have tried to look up what you are. While you are in my backpack at school, that is what I do. I go to the library and get animal books to find out more about you. The closest I got was a Dumbo Octopus. But even that isn't right. It has to have water and doesn't have horns." She rests her chin on her mitts, and watches as her blob continues to arrange her crayons. Darkest colors to lightest. Blacks and dark greys to lighter greys. Then blues to greens. Yellows and oranges and reds. Pinks to white. She shakes her head in amazement. "They also aren't as smart as you. You're like, an animal genius." 

The goo ball puffs up with pride. Of course he is a genius. He is millions of years old! He knows more than anyone could ever know! 

"...That's why I am going to draw you." 

Blob freezes. The words hit him like a freight train. He drops the crayons he is holding. It is suddenly very hard to breathe…

But Blossom smiles gently. "Aw, you look shocked! No one has ever told you that they love you before, have they???" 

No. They have not. Everyone hates him. And he hates everyone. He was born hated. He cannot love people who have harmed him, who have insulted him, who want him dead. He doesn't understand this girl. He just has to wait for the opportunity to burn this city to the ground like all the others!!!! He will enslave the people! All will bow before him! 

...But this girl… what will he do with her when he subjugates Townsville? He bites his lip. He suddenly feels nauseous again, but for a completely different reason. He simply wobbles. The girl wants to draw him for her infantile project. Fine. He bounces over to the dark crayons, and hands her the black, then the green, and the red orange, and then the red. 

Blossom giggles. "Aw, a little gentleman. Thank you." She pats his head yet again, and gets to work. "I'm sure Ms. Keane will be asking alot of questions, but I'll just tell her I drew Octi. Octi is Bubble's favorite toy. She'll believe me. I'm not that good of an artist." 

The goo bubbles in response. He suddenly wonders if this 'Professor' who supposedly created these girls owns a bottle of strong saké…

But he only watches as Blossom sketches him out, and he is somewhat reminded of the statues he orders his slaves to erect in his likeness. 

...This girl is the first person he has ever met that he did not have to ask. His nausea suddenly vanishes, and he knows why. 


	5. Lost Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom wakes up to find Blobbo boi is gone. What's worse is there is a trail of blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When kids are young, it is hard to tell what they drew. I took this into consideration with the drawing. That's why Professor Utonium isn't exactly suspicious. The drawing probably just looks like a bunch of squiggles!

It has been about two weeks since the day Blossom found the blob in the pet store. She wakes up with that thought in mind, and grins to herself. She sits up and stretches. Her sisters are still out cold. So she quietly floats out from beneath the covers, flies to the hiding spot…

AND DISCOVERS BLOB IS MISSING. Her heart begins to pound. She breaks out in a sweat. And it's REALLY bad since she can't make a sound, so she won't get caught. She begins to search high and low for the goo frantically. She supposes she can whisper…

"Blob!!!!" She digs into the pile of stuffed animals. "This isn't funny! Where are you?!" She darts off to their chest of drawers. "Blob? Come out blob, please?!" 

She checks to see if he has scurried under the bed. She checks around their hotline phone. She can scarcely hear herself breathe because her heart is pounding so loud in her ears. 

...Blob can't go back to the pet store. She can't get caught. She glances in her sister's direction. They are still asleep. Bubbles is clutching Octi. Buttercup is mumbling nonsense. Blossom bites her lip. She HAS to find her blob before they wake up. But where could her little friend have gone? She scans the bedroom once more. There isn't exactly any indication of what direction he went in. None at all…

Or so she thinks. Blossom takes a step forward, but jumps back in revulsion when her foot gets in something sticky. She quietly makes a disgusted noise, and goes to wipe her foot off. But her already enormous eyes double in size when she looks at the substance on her mitt. Dread drops like a rock in her stomach. 

"...Oh, I REALLY hope you only caught a squirrel or something…" Blossom looks up, and beholds a trail of blood. 

...Something deep down inside tells her this isn't the blood of a squirrel.

…

"Ms. Keane gave us that assignment again." Bubbles tells the Professor. "The one where we have to draw someone we love. I drew you this time!!!!" She's got a sunny smile so bright it almost looks painful as she presents the picture. 

"And I drew Ms. Bellum!" Buttercup exclaims, and holds up her drawing as well. 

The Professor's tired expression instantly brightens. "Wonderful, Girls!" He then looks in Blossom's direction. "Blossom? What about you?" 

Blossom looks up from her bowl of cereal. She hopes she doesn't look too tense. She forces a smile. "I drew Octi, Professor. I already drew everyone else. I was out of ideas!" 

Bubbles gasps in delight. "You drew Octi!!!! Let me see, let me see!!!!" She snatches the paper from Blossom… and immediately looks confused. "Why is Octi black? And where are his spots?" 

Buttercup scooches over to take a look. "...And why does he have… horns?" 

"And a beard!!!!" 

Blossom does all in her power to keep from sweating. Her heart pounds. But she remembers that she is the smart one. In many ways. And so, she shrugs cooly like it's nothing. 

"I took some artistic liberty. Also… black? I thought it was purple. Maybe bad lighting. Wow, that IS dark!" She rambles. 

Bubbles frowns. "But you can't draw Octi without his hat!" 

Professor Utonium taps the table to get the girl's attention. "Now Bubbles, Blossom did say she took artistic liberty. Nothing wrong with that." 

Buttercup scowls. "But isn't drawing Octi without his hat like you without a pipe?" 

"Or the Mayor without his monocle?" 

Blossom interrupts. "You heard the Professor, I took artistic liberty. And that's okay!" She begins to eat her cereal again. 

"I don't think you drew Octi." Bubbles shakes her head, which makes her pigtails sway.

"Yeah…" Buttercup growls. "It looks more like that blob at the pet store. With a green face. And a beard. And horns." 

If her heart beats any faster, Blossom swears she is going to have a heart attack. "I-I…"

"Girls, it's not such a big deal. Eat your cereal and leave Blossom alone." The Professor butts in. "It's almost time for you three to go to school." 

Blossom hopes she hasn't gone pale. She has to leave soon. Where is her blob? Is he smart enough to hide? Is he too hurt to move, and therefore can't hide if he is lying in plain sight? She suddenly loses her appetite. She's too stressed to eat. 

"Professor, I'm going to get my crayons." She floats up. "The ones at school aren't any good. I'll be right back." 

She darts off, her red trail following along behind her. 

...She has to find the goo. No matter what it takes, she has to find him. 


	6. Beneath the Blood Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Townsville is in terrible danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some dramatic irony. Professor Utonium in my story is Jack's DESCENDENT. Jack and the Professor are not the same person. The sword is a family heirloom. Aku mistakes Utonium for Jack though. Just thought I would clear that up.

The Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets commercial plays. Mech Animals comes on soon afterward. Blossom didn't realize she left the TV on, and with her being so stressed out that she is about to faint, the noise is getting on her nerves and making her more frantic. With an enraged roar, Blossom throws Bubbles' Bunny comic at the power button, and the television turns off with a static crackle. 

She cannot scream. She cannot yell. But she calls her blob, and hopes he can hear her whisper. 

"You are being a bad boy! Where have you gone?!" She seethes through clenched teeth. She looks under Buttercup's Spore comic. She even gets so desperate that she flips through the pages to see if her goo has squeezed its way between them. "Do you even KNOW how bad blood smells?! It's like metal! And I had to clean it up! You need to come out so I know if you are hurt or not. I can help you!!!" 

She throws the comic down. She looks all around the room hopelessly. She knows she is about to burst into tears. She does all in her power to hold them down. But she cannot spend too much time here. The clock is ticking. Her little body sags dismally. She feels a tear slide down her face. She is so overcome by horror that she fails to see her reflection. Her big red bow is all crushy. Her dress is wrinkled and wild. Her socks are uneven. Her red hair is stuck up in every direction possible. Her eyes and face are red with emotion. It is so unlike her, to not be neat and tidy. 

But she has to get going. She will just say she stubbed her toe if anyone asks. She grabs her crayons, and she suddenly remembers when she stole those golf clubs. But… she rescued her blob. She didn't technically steal him. It's just that the sneaky feeling she gets is all too familiar. 

...She hated that feeling. She hates it now. Oh, how she swore, when she was doing community service, that she would never do anything to feel that way again…

But here she is. 

…

Night falls. But the hustle and bustle of city life continues. Horns honk. Music blares. Townsville's lights cut through the darkness. But the yellow lights are dim in comparison to the Blood Moon that rises high into the night. The sky begins to bleed. Stars hide away behind crimson clouds. An eerie shade of monochrome red is cast over the city below. Atop Townsville's tallest skyscraper, the Red Night illuminates a formidable silhouette. 

He is a titan of unimaginable size. Six tall, dark, and proud horns grow from his head. Eyebrows of flame flicker in the darkness. A ragged, ginger goatee hangs from his chin. Ebony claws as sharp as razors grasp a dark trident as coal black as his flesh. His feral, crimson eyes look over the city below. He scowls. Perhaps he is large, but he knows the clueless citizens below will mistake him for nothing more than a gargoyle clinging to the tip top of their building. 

His grip tightens on his trident. His piercing eyes narrow. He strokes his beard, deep in thought. 

"My Mastaaa… what are you waiting for???" A high pitched, screeching voice whispers. "The Blood Moon has risen! It is time to lay this city low and subjugate its people!!!" 

Demongo, that is his name, tilts his flaming blue head all the way back to look upon his Master, who appears as if he has not heard a word he has said. The servant frowns. 

"My Mastaaa. What ails you?" 

Perhaps the wounds are bothering his Almighty Master, Demongo assumes. His body is covered in them. Gashes mark his arms. His back is torn up. But there is nothing The Soul Collector can do. He has already applied medicine and bandaged the Master's wounds. 

The Deliverer of Darkness taps his claws on the building. He produces a deep, dark, buzzing drone. He is poised to strike. Laser eye beams will do the trick. But his eyes lack murderous intent, despite their intensity. 

"You have waited a long while for this night, my Mastaaa." Demongo speaks again. "Has someone thrown a wrench into your plans?"

The Master of All Masters suddenly turns his gaze upon his servant. His expression is unreadable. "Demongo…" The gash over his eye and lips wrinkle as he speaks. "It has gone better than I have expected. Far better. The Samurai…" 

Demongo raises a brow. The Samurai? What about the Samurai? 

"The Samurai? My Masta, you are not making sense." 

"Jack is their Creator." The Master is suddenly grinning. "The girl who took me into her home. She is artificially created, as are her sisters. And the scientist is none other than the Samurai. There is no denying it." 

Demongo shakes his head. "...Jack has disguised himself as a scientist? My Masta, this doesn't make sense. What does this have to do with your plan?"

His Master shakes his horned head. "Absolutely nothing. It's just that I am unusually lucky this time around. You see, Jack has taken the name 'Professor Utonium', and is raising three girls with super powers. They defend this city. Blossom is the girl who 'stole' me from the pet store. Her sisters don't know of me. Neither did 'Professor Utonium'..." He explains. "This morning, the fool found me. It was the first time I saw who the girl's father was. It was Jack, Demongo. He even grabbed the sword from his closet when I attacked him. Strange though… I seem to have caught the Samurai off guard. He was far weaker, and rather unskilled. But it matters not." He smiles, revealing his curved fangs. "The fool is my prisoner now, and a clone has taken his place. For you see, 'Professor Utonium' created a cloning device. The girls won't notice a thing…" 

It is then The Master of All Masters lowers his trident. Demongo's eyes go wide when he sees the Samurai tied to the weapon's pole, gagged, bloody, and unconscious.

"...At long last…" Demongo says breathlessly. 

"At long last." The Deliverer of Darkness echoes triumphantly. "But… but I…" 

"What is it, my Masta?" 

That conflicted expression returns to the Master's eyes. What about the girl? If this city is to go up in flames, then she will as well. She lies in her bed, asleep. He glances at the Blood Moon. Time is ticking. 

It shouldn't matter to him. It matters not that she willingly shared her secret snacks with him. It matters not that she WANTED to make art of him, unlike anyone else in this mortal world. It matters not that they are friends. Townsville will be in flames, and he will go on his merry way, King of yet another place. 

...But what will he do if she lives? What will he do if he sees her ash covered face streaked with blood and tears? What will he do if she screams that she will no longer share with him? That she will no longer draw him? Or trust him? What will he do if she screams that she… hates him? 

In many ways, this plan of his has gone better than he expected. He has captured the Samurai. He has his sword. The city is at his mercy. But perhaps Demongo is right. Someone has thrown a wrench in his plans. 

...And it is none other than little Blossom Utonium. 


	7. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom tries to leave to find her blob. She gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when children say deep things in their own simple way, the message is more profound. Bubbles takes the spotlight here for that in this chapter, I think. :)

Some call this The Witching Hour, Blossom thinks as she looks at the clock. Three in the morning. Bad things happen at three in the morning, or so some people think. People also think that when the moon turns red, it is a bad omen. But that is just superstition. The worst thing that ever happened to her happened in the daylight. And he is still missing. She cannot sleep. She can hardly eat. She forces it down so nothing looks suspicious. But she doesn't have to pretend that she falls asleep. She just lies there with her sisters, stares out the window, and beholds the eerie red that the bleeding moon casts over Townsville. She has never seen anything like this. It's kind of frightening… 

It is as if the whole city is bleeding. And yet nightlife continues. She hears the music, the talking, the rumbles or car engines and the roar of motorcycles. She is quite surprised all this noise doesn't wake Bubbles and Buttercup. The Red Powerpuff suddenly turns her back to the window. Red is a nice color… it is HER color, after all… but this particular shade that the Blood Moon produces is unnerving. She begins to count Octi's spots to calm her nerves, and forget about everything. But then, his tentacles remind her of her blob. She squeezes her pink eyes shut, and puts her head under her pillow. She needs to sleep… 

She NEEDS to find her little Eldritch Abomination. 

She can't take it anymore. She throws off the covers. She races to her chest of drawers and throws on her clothes. She will be back before morning. And hopefully, she will come back with her best friend…

"...Blossom?" 

She freezes. She swears her heart stopped. 

"...Where are you… why are you in your clothes? 

It feels like she turns to face her sister in slow motion. "...Bubbles?" 

The Blue Powerpuff yawns, and rubs her eyes. "Yeah. What's wrong?" 

"Why are you awake?"

"I asked you first. You have been acting very weird lately." Bubbles frowns. "Where are you going?" 

Blossom has to admit she is getting tired of coming up with lies on the spot. It saps her energy. Heck, just last night, she noticed dark circles under her eyes. She has never felt this terrible in all her life. Not even when she stole the golf clubs. 

"...I just… Bubbles… I just needed to get up and walk around. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep is all." 

Bubbles deadpans tiredly. "So you got dressed to walk around the house at three in the morning???" 

Blossom feels her face heat up with annoyance. She's becoming furious. Why won't her sister just go back to sleep?! 

"Bubbles! I… I don't know… I just wanted to put on my clothes." 

Bubbles hugs Octi. She breaks eye contact with Blossom. "I don't know what you are not telling us…" She says. "But I hope you remember we are here to help each other. You can rely on us. You can tell us anything, no matter what. We are sisters…" 

Blossom feels tears gather up in her eyes. But she swallows. Get a grip… get a grip…

"Bubbles, I'm not hiding anything. I just… I'm a tad stressed lately. That is all." Blossom shrugs. That isn't a lie, really. 

Bubbles sighs. "Okay… but…"

"But what?" Blossom kind of snaps. 

Apparently Bubbles picks up on her tone. "Nothing. Just… just… don't hold everything in. Bad feelings are like a volcano. No matter how much time passes, it erupts eventually. So good night. Come back to bed, okay?" 

Bubbles lays back down. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Blossom just stands there, frozen in time. She looks to the window. She looks at the bed. 

...She lowers herself to the floor, and she cries silent tears.


	8. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Miracle!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha!!! Drunk Aku!!!! ;) He probably downed a lot more saké than anyone would like to know... I'm assuming he is the type that can drink anyone under the table. Anyways, enjoy!!!!

A week passes, and blob still hasn't turned up. Needless to say in that time, poor Blossom hadn't slept a wink, and hardly ate a thing. She looks like a wreck. Her sisters ask her repeatedly if she is okay, and she blames her haggard appearance on a sinus infection. But this week is Christmas Week, and tonight is Christmas Eve, so Blossom pulled herself together the entire week so no one would get on her case. It drains her energy even more, but she is stronger than even she thought. 

She sits on the kitchen counter munching on a particularly adorable sugar cookie Bubbles made in the image of a whale… a CHRISTMAS WHALE to be exact, as Bubbles said. Blossom giggles. She remembers when her sister wanted to keep that little whale a while back. That situation is oddly familiar…

The Red Powerpuff shakes her head vigorously. She needs to stop thinking about him. She needs to stop, and she needs to stop NOW. But she is worried. Is blob okay? That trail of blood was like something out of those rated R movies the Professor never lets her and her sisters watch. She wonders if he is hungry. She wonders if he is cold. She knows little blob had quite the appetite. And even if it is beginning to snow, Blossom remembers his eyebrows were literally fire, so he most likely is not cold. But still. She gets nauseous every time she thinks about what could have happened. What COULD be happening. He might be a tar black little can of ornery and flat out mean alien goo whup ass, but he is also so tiny and squishy, and unfamiliar with Earth. Blossom suddenly understands Bubbles' obsession with animals now… she gets it. She really does. 

She takes another bite out of her cookie. She wonders what could possibly be under the Christmas Tree for her. She will love whatever she gets, that is for certain, but she knows what she won't get…

"Ugh…" The poor Powerpuff buries her face in her mitts. She can't stop thinking about blob! She tried to get some air. She even got so desperate she tried meditating. But he manages to worm his way back into her mind. It's kinda like how she still dreams about Citiesville, no matter how hard she tries to forget it. 

She sighs. She finishes her sugar cookie, and goes to get a drink. Water probably. Cookies tend to make her extra thirsty. But when she opens the door, an odd noise catches her attention. 

"...Hic!" 

Blossom pauses. Perhaps it was just the fridge door squeaking open. 

"Hic!" 

Her head shoots up like a startled buck's. 

"Hic! Hic! HIC-CUP!!!!!!" 

Her pink eyes scan the kitchen. Nothing seems off. But what is that noise? Bubbles is busy shaking presents. Buttercup is playing that one video game with the boy dressed in green that has a fairy. The Professor is in his lab. 

"What the-?" She gets off the counter, and suddenly realizes one of the cabinets is open. The one that clearly says in huge, bold, red letters, 'DO NOT OPEN'. Her eyes narrow. Perhaps the Professor forgot to shut the cabinet. Only he gets in there, after all. It's full of those drinks that smell funny. But as she goes to close it…

"HIC!!!!" 

"Ah!!!" Blossom screams, and throws her mitts over her mouth. She opens the cabinet all the way. 

...She swears she fainted for half a second. 

"Oh my… my…" Tears gather in her eyes. She doesn't know what to say.

He has grown since she saw him last. He now has a body, with spiky shoulders and tentacle legs, and skinny arms with spiky elbows and hands with razor sharp claws. He has a rather firm grip on a teeny tiny cup in his right. The whole frickin' bottle is in his left. And his six horns are angled in every which direction, not to mention he is grinning ear to ear with a lopsided smile. He reeks of the foul smelling drink that the Professor likes for some odd reason. That saké drink, or whatever. He blinks slowly at Blossom. And, clumsily, he raises his small cup and clinks it against hers, spilling saké everywhere while he is at it, and then guzzles what remains in his cup down. 

Blossom wipes a tear. She is ecstatic. This is the best Christmas gift she has ever gotten. And it isn't even Christmas Day!!!

"...Blob???" 

He stares for a second, registering what the Red Powerpuff said. And then, humorously, he gives her his Cheshire Cat grin. 

Blossom can't take it anymore. So what if he smells like saké?! She grabs him and embraces her blob, and doesn't let go for a long while. 

"Oh Santa…" She whispers. "I know it was so close to time, but you gave me everything I wanted…" She stands, and puts the blob over her shoulder like a rag doll. He hiccups again, still clinging to his bottle of saké. "C'mon blob, let's get that bad smell off of you. We have a lot to talk about. But later. I'm just glad you are okay… I missed you so much." 

In his drunken state, there isn't much he can do. But he rumbles with a deep, contented purr. 

...Perhaps it's just the alcohol. 


	9. A Christmas Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku gets a Christmas gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter omg. :D

"Oh man, blob…" Blossom sighs in exhaustion. "I knew that saké stuff smelled bad, but I had no idea it did this to people…" She places a sack of peas on the critter's head like a cold pack, and he groans. In fact, he pulls the thing down over his big ol' googly eyes. Dammit, who turned on the Sun? And the accursed girl HAD to lay him here in direct sunlight. Oh gods, his eyes… it hurts…

"I don't understand why adults drink this stuff if it does this. You were puking up your guts!" Blossom babbles. "And you were staggering. Not to mention you started changing forms on me. Why didn't you tell me you could shapeshift? You turned into a frog, a goat, a scorpion…" Blossom winces as she shows him the sting on her mitt. "You even got in the tub and turned into a manta ray. I had the whole zoo in my bathroom! I'm just glad you weren't as loud as one. Anyways, I-" 

She jumps in surprise. The critter bares his oni fangs in annoyance, and puts a hand over the Red Powerpuff's mouth to silence her. His head is POUNDING. He can't move. His body feels like he got ran over by an eighteen wheeler. He wants nothing more than to just crawl in a cold, dark, QUIET cabinet and hide with this sack of peas on his forehead. He'll get to a cabinet eventually, he supposes. The plan today is to make it to one by nightfall…

"I'm sorry…" Blossom smiles apologetically. "I'm just so happy you came back. And on Christmas! Which reminds me…" She puts her mitts behind her back. "I have to go downstairs to open presents soon. So I want to give you a gift now. I'm not sure how much you know about Christmas, but everyone gives each other gifts and is together because they love each other. That's why Christmas is so special. Because you get to show people how much you love them. So here…"

The little critter makes a small, surprised noise when Blossom clasps something around his neck, and he pulls his ginger goatee out from underneath it when she is done. He then looks up to realize she has placed a small mirror in front of him, and he swears his poison green face pales to a light shade of jade when he sees himself. 

It. Is. Atrocious. The collar is hot pink with fuschia hearts. A paw marks the tag where his name should be. He feels like screaming. The girl could have at least gone for a black collar with spikes. Or anything else but this. He makes a baffled noise, but forces a smile. He suddenly regrets that he didn't lay this city low when he had the chance…

"You look great!!!" Blossom chirps excitedly. Her smile is enormous. "I made it for you. I was going to put a name, but decided not to. I call you blob, but I didn't think you would want me to name you that. Like, officially. And besides. You aren't exactly a blob anymore. You have a body and arms now." 

The little Eldritch Abomination adjusts the sack of peas on his head. And then, slowly, he reaches out, and takes Blossom's mitt in his claws. 

"What… what are you…" Blossom begins to say, but then falls silent. Her Eldritch critter has a firm hold on her mitt, but he traces something out in the other. She suddenly realizes, to her astonishment, he is SPELLING SOMETHING OUT. 

He traces an A. And then a K. And then a U. Blossom frowns, a tad puzzled. Aku??? 

"...A, K, U?" She spells out. "What…?"

His horned head tilts back quickly when Blossom spells his strange message. She decides to sound it out. 

"Aku?"

He nods vigorously and smiles wide. He soon regrets nodding though. He still has a whopper headache…

Blossom still remains confused. But then, a second later, it clicks. 

"Aku. That is your name." 

He doesn't want to nod, so he gives her a thumbs up. Blossom stares, taken aback. This is no dumb animal. 

"You… why didn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have called you blob!!!" 

He only shrugs. 

Blossom opens her mouth to say something, but she shuts it with a resounding clack when one of her sisters calls her from downstairs. It is time to open presents. She smiles. 

"We will talk later." Blossom pats his horns, and heads to the door. "Merry Christmas, 'Aku'." 

He goes back to his hiding place, and curls up like a cat as he watches the Red Powerpuff leave. He shakes his head, but he is grinning. No one has ever given him a Christmas gift before. But later, when the girl is making a drawing, maybe he needs to ACCIDENTALLY get black paint all over his new collar…

…

In a distant land, he is barely conscious, tied to a trident, and bloody. But, as if in a distant dream, a voice calls to him. It is as foreign as a far away country, and yet as familiar as a father's. How strange… 

"Awaken, my child. It is time."

"...?" 

"My sword. You must find my sword, greatest grandson. He took it from you." 

He stirs. Oh yeah… the family heirloom. That monster took it. That monster… 

THAT MONSTER IS IN HIS HOME.

His eyes snap open. "Girls!!!" He exclaims, his voice thick with pain. "My Girls…" 

The Professor looks down. His vision is blurry from blood loss, but he sees he is tied to the pole of a trident. The amount of blood all over him makes him almost faint again. 

"Greatest grandson!!!!! Awaken! Aku has returned!!!" 

Aku????? That is the monster's name?

"I'm coming, Girls. I'm coming…" He is panting hard. He is horrifically weak. That monster has his Girls! It will tear them apart! They are heroes, yes, but this beast is a whole different story. Nothing can kill it but the family heirloom. Wait… how does he know that? 

"My father was given the sword by three gods. He was the first to slay the Evil One. When Aku broke free once more, the sword was passed down to me. Now it is your turn, my child. Get the sword back, and save your city and your Girls from Aku…" 

"Great Grandfather… I don't… I am not a warrior… I am a scientist…" 

"The blood of a Samurai runs through your veins, my descendent." 

"Grandfather…" 

"Awaken. It is time." 

Professor Utonium opens his eyes once more. He has no choice. His girls are in danger. That thought alone is enough to get his blood pumping. He begins to struggle against the chains that bind him. Great Grandfather is right. The blood of a Samurai flows in his veins. 

...But he also knows, and dreads, whatever attacked him was the source of a familiar substance. Whatever that thing was, it is where Chemical X came from. Chemical X. Aku. Whatever he is called, it doesn't matter. All he knows is that his girls have that substance flowing through them as well. 

...That thing, that monster, is their big brother. 


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has a bad dream... no... a nightmare! Perhaps it is a premonition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the complete series of SJ for Christmas! Yay! It helps to watch the show for references, and of course, I just love watching that show. It is SOOO good. No longer do I have to watch two minute clips on YouTube and be limited to watching season 5 whenever it comes on tv! :)

The sky is unusually grey. Only the bright white Sun peeks through the blanket of clouds, and illuminates the stormy day. Blossom sits on a stone, and takes in the view.

This is a strange forest. Nothing grows here. Nothing except tall, black, and spiky dead looking trees that look oddly familiar. They seem to be creating the jagged cracks in the ground. 

She lifts her head when she hears the sound of thunder. But she realizes it does not come from the sky. It is only when an army of men come racing by on horses that she figures out the noise comes from the stampede of hooves. She instantly sees that these warriors are none other than the Samurai. They wear the horned helmets. They are clad head to toe in fearsome bamboo armor. They are frightening and beautiful, she thinks, especially astride their steeds. She wonders what they are after. She follows them silently. 

She realizes the sky turns an eerie shade of red. She looks up, and watches as the Moon blots out the blazing Sun. The Samurai army begins to holler. She is being led to an ancient Japanese city. But it is up in flames, and the wildfire jumps from pagoda to pagoda at an alarming speed. Arrows fly. Spears are hurled toward the heavens. A massive shadow is suddenly cast over the village. Again, Blossom looks up, and is instantly rendered speechless. 

He towers over the city. A titan. A giant. A nightmare. 

...Her blob. Her little Aku. He smashes entire buildings to smithereens with the swipe of his claws. He burns homes to ashes with a single breath. People lie slain in the streets. Nothing can stop the beast's rampage. 

...But maybe SHE can. 

She zooms off, rocketing ever upward to get face to face with her little Eldritch Abomination. And when she is there, she smacks his temple to get his attention. His gargantuan, horned head whips around to see what DARED to strike him. Blossom backs up a bit, incredibly alarmed. These giant eyes aren't the little googly Muppet eyes she is so used to. They are fierce, have a glint like the edge of a knife, and are so mean that he could kill a king cobra with a look alone. She feels like bursting into tears. This isn't her blob. What is this? What went wrong…? 

"Stop it!!!! What's wrong with you?!" She screams, on the verge of tears. "You were such a sweet little blob! I loved you like you were my family!!! What did I do?! What did I say?! I should have left you to rot in that pet store!!!!" 

The giant only stares. Nothing registers. He is nothing more than a mindless beast. He only bares his fangs and growls, and wrathfully snorts smoke. 

Blossom feels a tear slide down her cheek. "You. Stop it. Now." She demands, struggling to put words together. 

Again, he only stares. But he does not stop. He roars so loud it rocks the Earth, and Blossom screams as he breathes fire, and the flames engulf her. 

…

She wakes up with a startled yelp, and rockets up into a sitting position. A nightmare… what a horrible nightmare. She rubs her eyes. She didn't wake Bubbles and Blossom. Thank goodness. She'll have to remember to snap at Buttercup for making her watch the Godzilla movie so late. She tends to dream about the last thing she sees before going to bed. 

But she has to get up. She climbs out from under the blankets, and goes to the hiding spot. She uncovers him, and sighs heavily. 

He's curled up like a cat with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He makes small snoring sounds, and twitches occasionally like he's dreaming. Blossom pats him on the head, and grins. He's so tiny and so cute. And he is harmless! Her nightmare just happened to combine the Godzilla movie and little Aku into one horrible experience. 

Aku would never hurt anyone. Blossom knows it. Sure, he is a little cranky, and looks a little unusual, but he isn't evil. She covers him up again, and goes back to bed. Her nightmare was nothing more than that. A bad dream. It wasn't real. 

She knows it. 


	11. Aku, Blossom, and the Smackback Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Aku end up in a bad predicament on the way to school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been watching SJ every night lately and got up to the Smackback episode. I love this show! I thought, what if Aku became a battle slave? So here you have it...

"Oooo! So he has returned, has he???" An echoey, effeminate voice hisses. "My old rival. He has always had more power…" 

"Y-you mean that little six horned thing in the Powerpuff Leader's backpack, Your Infernal Majesty?" Another man asks as he scans the critter head to tentacle. It looks like a little Tamagotchi monster, really. “It doesn't look like much.” 

HIM frowns, and casts an askew glance at the Ringmaster. “Ah yes, but my rival is a master of deceit as well. What you see now is simply a disguise… a form he has taken to trick the girl into believing he is a harmless pet. I know better. He is in fact a towering giant, a conquerer of Time, a dark god… a Shogun.” 

The Ringmaster inspects the little creature again. “Whatever you say.” He shrugs. “But what do I have to do with any of this?” 

HIM cackles maniacally. He strokes his jet black goatee with his claws. “My rival and I have desired to subjugate Townsville for eons. He did it once, long ago, in a different time. But this time I will come out on top. I want you, Ringmaster, to capture the blasted Red Powerpuff Girl and my rival. I understand you run a rather gruesome gladiator show in the Dome of Doom…” 

The Ringmaster’s expression darkens as he grins. “Yessss… the girl will be a stunning addition to my collection of champions.”

Again, HIM giggles like a madman. “Oh, and you will see my rival will be as well! When he is at his full height he is something truly formidable to behold. And his powers! He is a dangerous and cunning thing. A brilliant shapeshifting warlock! And an all powerful warlord… it is no wonder he is a King.” 

The Ringmaster nods. “I will capture them for you, Your Infernal Majesty.” He takes two tranquilizers out of his pocket. “Townsville will be yours at long last. And the Dome of Doom will be restored to its former glory…” 

He lifts the blow dart to his lips. He grins. And not long after, His Infernal Majesty’s laughter echoes all throughout Townsville…

For a hero has fallen. 

…

"...You have to be real quiet, okay? But you'll get to see what my school is like, Aku! Pokey Oaks is the best! And so is Ms. Keane. She's our teacher. She is so nice and smart." Blossom rambles. "It's too bad Buttercup and Bubbles are sick today. But that just means I get to walk with you. You like it in my backpack, don't you?" 

The Eldritch Abomination shifts around, and lies his head on his claws. He lets himself dangle lazily over the side, and wonders how in the hell he is going to be able to breathe when Blossom closes the zipper. No. He DOES NOT like it in her backpack. He scowls irritably, and drums his claws on the fabric. 

"Ms. Keane tells great stories. And is really good at math. Everyone else thinks it is boring, but I find school fun. That's why everyone makes fun of me, I suppose." Blossom hangs her head. 

Aku merely snorts in response. He is quite the storyteller as well. And they all have great endings!!!!! Perhaps when he finds a way to properly reveal that he is able to speak, he can tell Blossom one or two. 

"It seems like people only enjoy lunch and recess. Don't get me wrong, I like that too. I mean, it's fun to draw with chalk, and stuff. One time Bubbles and one of our enemies got in a fight and her chalk drawings came to life!" Blossom exclaims. 

Aku's eyes widen. Chalk drawings that come to life. Why didn't he think of that?! They would make superb minions!!!! He makes a mental note to make some when he finds the time to do it. 

Blossom smiles. "You see, HIM was the one that did that. He's really evil. And dresses a bit… different. He wears a tutu." Blossom giggles. "I guess that's what makes him scary. He looks funny but he's extremely powerful and mean." 

Aku strokes his ginger beard. HIM, huh? That little monster sounds like he is no match against his almighty, all powerful Aku-ness. No one is! No one at all!!! He is the Master of All Masters, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow! He has conquered gods, beasts, Time, and space! All tremble before the terror he unleashes. All flee at the mere mention of his name! It seems like this 'HIM' has a similar status in Townsville. But no matter. He will be dealt with someday. Someday when he… well… somehow he will find a way to subjugate Townsville without breaking Blossom's heart. Demongo was so right when he said the girl was a wrench in his plans. He has grown fond of the girl. She didn't cower when she first saw him. She has so much fun with him. And it kills him to admit he has fun as well. This companionship of sorts is something he has never had. It is something he never knew he wanted. He cannot throw it away. But he cannot keep stalling either. He sighs heavily. He suddenly has a headache.

"We're almost at school. You be on your best behavior." Blossom instructs. "I kno- oof!!! Ow…" She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her neck, followed by a dull ache. "Aku… what…" 

His horned head shoots up in alarm. He suddenly senses a presence. A malicious presence. And whatever it is, it shot Blossom with a tranquilizer. The Shogun reaches out and seizes the dart, and removes it from her neck as gently as possible. 

"What's happening? The world is spinning!" Blossom begins to weep. "Aku…" She wheezes painfully, sways, and falls flat on the stone cold concrete, still damp with morning dew. Aku managed to break her fall in time though, and begins to pat her cheeks to wake her. For the first time ever in all his years of living, he has broken out in a cold sweat. 

"Wake up, child!" He pats her cheek. He looks around. No one is here. He is both incredibly relieved by that and horrified. What an odd predicament. On one hand he is lucky that he has not been seen. But he also needs help. He can't just take her home and blow his cover. Her sisters will wonder how she made it home unconscious! But… perhaps that is it. He can call an ambulance. No one will see him that way. They will only hear his voice. And he can take another form when they arrive. 

He grows himself a bit taller, and scoops her up in his spiky arms. There has to be a phone somewhere nearby. But as he begins to take off, he grunts in agony. It takes a moment, but the world starts spinning. Whatever that stuff is in that dart, it is STRONG. Not even elephant tranquilizers could take him down! But only one of these, full of a liquid called 'Antidote X', brings him to his knees. He stumbles. Blossom goes tumbling out of his arms. And the last thing he sees are two shadows. 

He groans, and finally falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I forgot to mention Aku is usually dozing when he is in Blossom's backpack at school. I wanted to clear it up that this would be the first time he would be awake at Pokey Oaks. Sorry! I goofed!


	12. Aku, Blossom, and the Smackback Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demongo is a jerk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for a while. I get writer's block very bad. :( I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry!

"Oh, don't look so sad, my Masta. You had your chance..." 

The Shogun swept his gaze over the endless forest as they moved along, the shackles on his wrists clinking together in time with the horses' steps. Funny… sometime in between passing out and now, some fool in the group had not only managed to put him in irons, but put a pitch black suit of Samurai armor on him as well. Heh, that was no small feat.

"Townsville could have been yours. Another civilization to add to your collection. But you threw it all away because of the girl…" 

The Shogun didn't bother to reply to Demongo's telepathic scolding. Instead, he looked to his right, where Blossom lay bound to the back of a horse herself, still out cold. And hey, she had made a costume change as well, looking like a little Wonder Woman! What was that comic called again? Freedom Girl? Liberty Belle? Ah, he couldn't remember. But whatever. He needed to figure out how to get out of this mess, and he needed to figure out how to escape, and fast. 

"What do you mean, 'figure out how to escape'?!" Demongo hissed in exasperation. "You know what to do. You just don't want the girl to accidentally see you at your full height. Your true self." 

Again, Aku didn't respond. But he was beginning to notice how tight these chains were. No doubt they would leave a small indent on his skin when they came off…

"Stop ignoring me, Mastaaa." 

The Shogun grumbled irritably. "Since when do you give the orders, Demongo?!" He snapped telepathically. 

"Apparently I do now, since you completely sabotaged your own plans." 

"I didn't-!" 

"You had your chance!!!" Demongo screamed wrathfully. "The Blood Moon had risen! The city was defenseless!!! It was yours for the taking. Everything was in place. And. You. Ruined. Everything." Demongo paused for a second, regaining control of himself. "...You have gone soft, my Mastaaa." 

Aku felt his stomach drop at those words. But utter dread turned into blind fury in the blink of an eye. 

"Well! Perhaps instead of telling me how to go about my own plans, you should be a proper little servant and free us!" 

"Hahaha!" Demongo's shrill giggle echoed in his head. " 'Us'?" 

"Yes, us!" Aku snapped, glancing at Blossom.

Demongo smacked his lips. "You are on your own, unless you abandon the girl." 

The Shogun's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You are abandoning your Master, because he will not abandon Blossom…" Aku bared his fangs. 

Demongo sighed heavily. "You mean to tell me you seriously care about that bug eyed, big headed, rag doll bodied freak?! Look at it! It's pathetic! Nothing more than a science experiment. And one that is a super hero, at that. You are on opposite sides! You annihilate towns, she does everything in her power to rescue it. You are evil, she is everything nice. Get over it, Masta. Why abandon an empire for one little girl?!" 

Aku frowned. Why indeed? 

"...All I know is I need to get her back home to her sisters, and then go from there." 

"Well. Good luck I suppose, my Mastaaa…" Demongo whispered. "I'm done. You go mess up your own plots and schemes on your own." 

Aku mentally flipped Demongo the bird. "Good riddance, foolish bastard. You just wait 'til I get back home. You'll learn proper respect for me, then, in the Pit of Hate." 

The Soul Collector only giggled. "...If you get home!!!!" 

And that was the last thing the lava lamp head ever said before the world went dead silent once more. Aku simply took a deep, stabilizing breath. It was early morning. There were no other sounds than chirping birds, horse hooves, and the clink of chains. A light rain had begun to dampen the earth, making the dirt turn dark. The Shogun grinned. He glanced over the side of the muddy cliff his captors were traveling on. 

...Oh, he knew well what he was going to do to get out of this crap. 

He groaned pathetically. And to look the part, he shrunk in on himself and lowered his horns like a submissive hound. "Oh, have mercy on a poor fool!" He cried. "Whoever put these shackles on my wrists and ankles put them on far too tight. My circulation is being cut off!!!!" 

The thug sitting in front of him turned around to face him. He only cackled, and very menacingly, at that. "Quiet, before I gag you and cut off the circulation in your head as well." 

Aku put on the most astounded expression he could muster. "But please!!!" He begged, pretending to look frailer and frailer as the seconds ticked by. The wind was beginning to pick up. The rain was beginning to fall harder. "My wrists! My ankles!!! I feel… dizzy…" He began to sway on the back of the horse. And, about after a minute of being ignored, he fainted, and slid off the horse, making a splat sound as he fell into a puddle. 

...He glanced through squinty eyes, watching his captors approach. He had them now…

"Hmph. Loosen the battle slave's chains. You know how the Ringmaster wants his champions to be with it when they get into the arena." One of the thugs grumbled, leaning over the unconscious Shogun. 

"On it." Another replied, leaning over Aku as well, and went to slacken the shackles. 

Aku only grinned. Once more, he glanced at Blossom. He sensed the thugs getting closer and closer.

It was show time...


End file.
